The Fourth Wall
by alterniasmessanger
Summary: WALL FOUR: SWITCH TO TEREZI PYROPE    Sgurb has affected each troll differently, and the fourth wall will show you their lives. Includes many pairings like KarkatxTerezi, AradiaxSollux, etc.
1. Nightmares

This is my first Homestuck fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy this! Please feel free to tell me anything that needs improvement, for example, if the timeline is wrong, if there's something incorrect about Homestuck or its characters, etc! Please review! Thank you c:

Also, does anyone know how to put spaces between paragraphs? No matter what I do, the text ends up being cluttered! D:

* * *

><p><strong>WALL FOUR:<strong>

**SWITCH TO TEREZI PYROPE**

It is 3:08 am and Terezi couldn't bring herself to fall asleep.  
>No matter which position she tried to sleep in her recuperacoon, her eyes just wouldn't close.<br>Terezi knew perfectly what the cause of her insomnia was. She knew it, but she was scared to admit it.  
>It haunted her everyday. At night, she dreamed about this nightmare over and over again. Her mind was a video and it was stuck on replay at that haunting moment.<p>

That moment when she murdered Vriska Serket.

This is considered a disgrace in troll society, to kill your kismesis.  
>Why did she do it? Terezi secretly knew why, but she didn't want to think about it.<br>Knowing she couldn't fight it any longer, she heaved herself out of the recuperacoon and headed over to her computer.

With a sigh, Terezi logged onto the Trollian chat server, hoping to see if anyone was online. Luckily, someone else was having trouble sleeping too. She decided to have a chat with this person and clicked on their trollhandle.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 3:10 -

GC: H3Y SOLLUX!

TA: ummm hii

GC: WH4T? :?

TA: well iit'2 ju2t that we never talk 2ooo

GC: W3LL, YOU'R3 TH3 ONLY ON3 TH4T'S 4W4K3 SO YOU'R3 STUCK W1TH M3 :[

TA: 2orry iit'2 ju2t that ii'm kiind of 2pooked

GC: OHH 1S 1T B3C4US3 OF F3F3R1'S D34TH?

TA: umm yeah that'2 part of iit

TA: iit'2 al2o becau2e of aradia and all…..

GC: OH. :[ SO TH4T'S WHY YOU C4N'T SL33P?

GC: W3LL, TH1NK OF 1T TH1S W4Y.

GC: SH3'S W4TCH1NG YOU FROM 4BOV3! H3H3H3

TA: 2he'2 on my roof? what the hell tz?

GC: NO, YOU BULGESUCKER, 1 M34NT 4S 4 SP1R1T! ;]

TA: oh…eheheheheh

TA: 2o why are you awake?

GC: UMMM… W3LL 1 SUPPOS3 1 SHOULD T3LL YOU S1NC3 YOU TOLD M3.

GC: 1 DON'T KNOW WHY BUT 1'M H4V1NG N1GHTM4R3S 4BOUT VR1SK4. :[

TA: oh yeah you 2tabbed her iin the back riight?

GC: Y34H…1T'S COMPL1C4T3D. 1 GU3SS 1 D1D TH4T TO PR3V3NT SOMETH1NG.

GC: 1 JUST H4D 4 V1S1ON TH4T SOM3TH1NG WOULD H4PP3N TO H3R 1F 1 L3T H3R L1V3.

TA: you were the 2eer of miind riight?

GC: Y34H 1 W4S.

TA: then you probably diid the riight thiing.

GC: :O W3LL, MY V1S1ON W4S TH4T SH3 WOULD G3T K1LL3D

GC: WH1L3 F1GHT1NG J4CK NO1R.

TA: oh well ii thiink gettiing kiilled by your kii2me2ii2

TA: iis a better death than gettiing kiilled by noiir.

GC: 1 GUESS H3H3H3

TA: ii'm gettiing kiind of tiired 2o ii thiink ii'll go back to 2leep. you 2hould 2leep two. at lea2t try two you know. you can alway2 go to kk iif you have another niightmare ehehehe

GC: SHUT UP SOLLUX! :[ TH4T'S NON3 OF YOUR BUS1N3SS! K4RKL3S 1S 4SL33P 4NYW4Y.

TA: whatever you 2ay then. but iit's kiinda obviiou2 2iince you even have a niickname for hiim.

GC: JUST SHUT UP 4ND GO B4CK TO SL33P 4LR34DY!

TA: ehehehehe okay then. good niight tz.

GC: N1GHT. ;]

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 3:20-

Terezi logged out of the Trollian chat server with a slight smile. How come she'd never talked to Sollux that much? He's a pretty good troll to talk to when you're having nightmares about your dead kismesis. She thought about what he had said about Karkat. That part bothered her.

Was he teasing? Or was it that obvious that she and Karkat were matesprits? Suddenly, she became angry. What was his deal, anyway? This was none of his business! But then again, he was Karkat's friend, so it made sense that he already knew. Terezi really should stop calling him Karkles in public. But he seemed to know about it for a while. How was that?

Her mind flashed back to when Karkat saved everyone by calming Gamzee down with shooshes and paps. Before that…..

She smacked her forehead with both hands creating a facepalm combo x2! Of course! Karkat had come up to the roof after she had stabbed Vriska! He had pulled that little stunt of hugging her in front of everyone. Without meaning to, a teal blush spread over her cheeks. For a very grumpy troll, Karkat hugged very…warmly. No! She shook her head furiously. What made her think those crazy, inappropriate thoughts? It must be the sleep deprivation. Rather forcibly, she hauled herself back into her recuperacoon and closed her eyes tightly. Eventually, she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Making a Move

Thank you so much! I have already received two people who put me on their story alerts, and that makes me very happy c: Sorry if I'm slow. Fanfiction doesn't allow second point of view stories so I had to change the point of view and action tense D: Anyway, enjoy and please feel free to review!

* * *

><p><strong>WALL FOUR:<strong>

**SWITCH TO KARKAT VANTAS**

Karkat Vantas had just woken up to a mouthful of slime.  
>Coughing, he crawled out of his recuperacoon. What a great way to start the morning, he grumbled. He washed himself and ensured that there were no traces of slime left on him. It was comforting to sleep in, but a pain to wake up in.<p>

Karkat decided to wear some black jeans and his favorite shirt, a black turtleneck with his sign on it. Absentmindedly, he traced over the two symbols with his finger. How will today go? The game had turned his life upside down. He no longer had complete control of his life.  
>His computer beeped, startling his thoughts. It was another one of his friends trying to bother him again. Honestly, sometimes Karkat didn't even know why he put up with them. Probably because they put up with him, he thought with a grimace.<p>

He checked who it was that was trolling him. It was his hacker friend, Sollux. Karkat greeted him in the most cheerful way he could at 10:20 in the morning.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 10:20 -

TA: hii kk

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT THIS EARLY.

TA: eheheheheh good morniing to you two.

CG: IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TALK ABOUT POINTLESS CRAP, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR IT.

CG: I'M A VERY BUSY TROLL.

TA: ok then ii gue22 ii won't tell you what tz told me.

CG: WAIT. TEREZI TALKED TO YOU? WHAT THE HELL, MAN.

CG: NOT COOL AT ALL, YOU NOOKSUCKER.

He spewed out some cuss words. Suddenly, he wanted to punch his friend in the face. He didn't really know why, but he was infuriated that Sollux had been talking to Terezi. Doesn't he know that…  
>That what? Karkat tried to calm himself down and think. How exactly did he feel about Terezi? He knew he shouldn't be getting mad. After all, Sollux had every right to talk to her as much as he did. Maybe Karkat thought they were flushed for each other. But why would that matter to him? His thoughts drifted back to the question he'd been trying to avoid. <em>How exactly did he feel about Terezi?<em>

TA: whoa calm down kk. ii won't get iin between you guy2.

TA: ii know you're flu2hed for her.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT GAVE YOU THAT FUCKED UP IDEA?

TA: well uhhh you diid hug her iin front of everyone.

He got confused for a second. When did he ever publicly hug Terezi? _OH WAIT._

He groaned. It all came back to him. The roof. Vriska's corpse. The note. He remembered now. Back when Karkat's moirail was a murderous psychopath, he was about to kill the rest of the surviving trolls. Karkat had embraced the female troll in an attempt to comfort her from murdering Vriska.

CG: SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP. YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN. UNDERSTAND?

CG: AS YOUR LEADER, I HEREBY FORBID YOU FROM MENTIONING THIS SUBJECT EVER AGAIN.

TA: ehehe okay. ii'll ju2t u2e thii2 a2 blackmaiil.

CG: FUCK. NO. YOU BETTER NOT. YOU'RE AN ASS WIPE OF A FRIEND, YOU KNOW THAT?

TA: ok whatever you 2ay. hold on ii'm forwardiing thii2 two all my friiend2.

CG: FUCK. NO STOP. OKAY I'M SORRY.

CG: YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND A SAD, ANGRY TROLL COULD EVER HAVE.

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW, NOOKSUCKER.

TA: yes ii am. thank you eheheheh

CG: WAIT. FUCK THIS, WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC. WHAT DID TEREZI TELL YOU?

CG: NOT THAT I GIVE A FUCK, I JUST DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO

CG: AT 10:30 IN THE FUCKING MORNING.

TA: 2ure kk. anyway, 2he'2 been haviing niightmare2 about vrii2ka.

TA: ii ju2t thought you 2hould know 2iince 2he'2 your mate2priit and all.

CG: SHIT. SHE TOLD YOU THIS? WHY WOULDN'T SHE TELL ME?

TA: probably because 2he thought you would fliip your 2hiit

TA: about how you don't give a fuck about her niightmare2.

CG: SO SHE TOLD YOU? SHE BARELY LOOKS AT YOU. WHY WOULD SHE THINK THAT I WOULD DO THAT?

TA: becau2e you do that to everyone. calm down kk

TA: 2he only told me becau2e ii wa2 the only one awake at 3 iin the morniing.

TA: ii wa2 haviing trouble 2leepiing two 2o we ended up talkiing about what'2 botheriing u2.

CG: FUCK. I SHOULD GO TALK TO HER, SHOULDN'T I?

CG: WHY WASN'T I AWAKE AT THE TIME? FUCKING PAST ME.

CG: SLEEPING THROUGH TEREZI'S MOMENT OF DISTRESS.

CG: AND FORCING HER TO GO TO YOU FOR FUCKING COMFORT.

TA: you're really pii22ed about thii2 aren't you?

TA: you mu2t really liike her man.

CG: WHAT? SHUT UP. GO CREATE ANOTHER FUCKING LIFE-THREATENING CODE, FOR GOG'S SAKE.

CG: I HAVE TO GO.

TA: later.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased being trolled by twinArmageddons [TA] at 10:43. -

Karkat said his good-byes to his friend, and logged out. He had a mission to complete. As he stormed out of his hive, he started thinking. Stupid Alternian sun. Why was he even doing this? He desperately attempted to cover his exposed skin from the harsh rays. He didn't even know how he felt about her, and he was running to her hive because of something that happened last night. How pathetic. Karkat slapped himself in rage. Since when have you lost con-

"FUCK OW, WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" He crashed into someone, causing his thoughts to disperse like a reflection in a river. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FUCKASS. "

"I apologize. Apparently, it is my fault that I failed to notice an enraged banshee charging at me," the other troll scoffed.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry, Kanaya, I thought you were someone else," Karkat muttered, guilty for screaming at her. Kanaya was not someone you can scream at. It was like screaming at a graceful deer. You just couldn't. It was wrong.

Kanaya tilted her head. "You're forgiven. What's the hurry, Karkat? It's rare for you to come outside; normal trolls detest the warm Alternian sun."

"I uh…have something I have to uh..do. Fuck, I'm worse than Tavros," He scowled.

"Oh, forgive me, I must be an obstacle for your quest. Continue on, and good luck," She daintily stepped out of his way.

"Uh, I wouldn't really call it a _quest,_ but thanks." Karkat continued running in the direction of Terezi's house.

Kanaya can be so mysterious sometimes. He rolled your eyes. But she's the only troll who's not a complete moron in how she talks or acts. Unlike some douchebags he knew.

Panting, Karkat slowed to a stop at the root of the tree that held Terezi's hive. He pondered his options. Should he just go in using the pulley? Or should he get her attention and let her welcome him in? Karkat decided that entering by himself would most likely result in a beating and went on a hunt for some rocks to throw at her window. He soon gathered a reasonable pile of rocks and chose a place where he could aim.

Gathering his tremendous strength, he scooped up a rock and hurled it at Terezi's window.


	3. A Dream Come True

**WALL FOUR:**

**SWITCH TO SOLLLUX CAPTOR**

Sollux Captor had just finished talking to his grumpy friend, and he thought about what he had learned.

By now, he knew for sure that Karkat was incredibly flushed for Terezi. A smile tugged at his lips. Although he wasn't one to dwell on others' love lives, he admitted he was excited to see how the relationship between his two friends would turn out. Despite his happy thoughts, Sollux recalled what the female troll had said to him last night. Aradia, watching from "above"? What did that even mean? Hesitantly, he glnaced up at the ceiling. A blank, green wall stared back at him. Of course, he scolded himself. What did he expect? Obviously, there wouldn't be a spirit just lounging on his roof. Still….

He tentatively looked up at the ceiling again.

"Hey, Aradia…" He timidly murmered. He half expected a response.

Nothing.

Disappointed and angry, Sollux curled up onto the floor. Terezi was probably just messing with him. Aradia was dead. That's all there was to it. He held back tears as he repeated this over and over again in his mind. _Aradia is dead. Aradia is dead._

"Aradia is dead!" Sollux whispered sadly.

"Was." A voice corrected. Sollux bolted upright. The voice sounded so familiar he wanted to cry.

"Hello?" He faltered.

"Was dead. I'm over here, Sollux!" the voice chirped. It was coming from the window to his left. He dashed over to the window, tripping over wires and other crap he had lying around on the floor.

"A-Aradia?" He stuttered. Could it be? If Aradia was right at that window, Sollux was going to thank Terezi until she was sick of him. She really was watching from above. He hopefully peered out of the window. Aradia's smiling face greeted him.

"ARADIA!" Sollux cried out. This was not happening. He had never been so happy in his entire life. He shoved open the window as fast as his arms could.

"Sollux! It's nice to see you again!" Aradia warmly smiled.

"A-A-Ar…." He stammered. _Stop acting like an idiot! _He cursed at yourself. Way to be smooth. But something was bothering him…

"Aradia…are you flying?" Sollux leaned over to see where her feet were and-HOLY SHIT. His eyes widened. Aradia really was flying! He glanced back at her. Two wings fluttered behind her. How come you never noticed that?

Aradia giggled. "I sure am. I've reached God Tier, Sollux! That's why I'm wearing this silly get-up."

He surveyed her outfit. Aradia had on a dark red costume with a hood hugging her head. Maroon red boots covered her feet. On her back sprouted two red fairy-like wings, scattering sparkling dust whenever she beat them.

"Yeah, you look like some goddamn fairy," He laughed. It sounded strained.

Aradia twirled a lock of her hair. "…So can I come in? I'm sorry, it's getting a little tiring staying in the air."

Sollux slapped his forehead. Of course! He grimaced at how rude he was being without realizing.

"Of course! I'm sorry, let me just clean up a bit…" He hurriedly stashed away his stray wires and clothes into an unseen corner, and faced the bees. "Behave." He commanded them, using his strictest tone. The bees just buzzed happily. After a final scan of his house, Sollux decided that it was clean enough for a long lost friend who he thought had died.

He jogged back to the window. "Uh, come on in."


	4. Redrom

Reviews make me happy! Hehe. I'm sorry if it's too cluttered. I don't know how to make spaces between paragraphs D: Can someone please tell me? It'll make reading this a lot easier for everyone. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>WALL FOUR:<strong>

**SWITCH TO KARKAT VANTAS**

Karkat watched as the rock flew through the air in a smooth arc…

And pitifully hit the tree's massive trunk.

"Fuck," He hissed at himself. He hoped no one had seen his lame throw. What kind of puny arms couldn't even throw a rock decently? With determination in his mustard yellow eyes, Karkat gave it another try and chucked a rock as hard as he could.

This time, the rock didn't even hit the tree. It flew over one of the branches and landed in a bush.

He repeated the process many times. Again and again, Karkat attempted to throw the rock at the window, and ended up missing. He soon grew agitated and started screaming.

"GODDAMNIT, YOU STUPID ROCK. HIT THE FUCKING WINDOW ALREADY. AUUUGHHHH!" He roared with rage. Fuming, he started pelting the tree trunk with the rest of his remaining rocks. With each rock he threw, he yelled out.

"LOUSY."

"STUPID."

"GODDAMN."

"ROC-"

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW YOUR ROCKS, DUMPASS! I DO A LOT TO KEEP MY TREE NICE AND I DON'T WANT A GRUMPY TROLL RUINING IT!" A voice shouted angrily.

Karkat looked up, startled. Terezi Pyrope was leaning out of her respiteblock window, staring at him like he was some kind of freak. Karkat instinctively dropped his rock pile, sending them all over the floor. Had she seen everything?

He called out to her. "I WAS TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, FUCKASS. BUT YOUR WINDOWS WERE 200 FUCKING FEET OF THE FLOOR."

Terezi disappeared from the window. He almost called her name, but stopped himself. How pathetic can you get? He thought to himself. You aren't a wriggler anymore.

Terezi appeared again on a platform. Slowly, she lowered herself down with a pulley that was balanced with a net of her stuffed dolls. Karkat grudgingly admired her invention. Not a bad way to get to her hive.

Terezi reached the ground and raced over to him. "So, why are you here? Are you stalking me? That's so sweet, hehehe! And a bit creepy. Explain yourself!" She pointed a sharp finger hairs away from Karkat's nose.

Suddenly, he grew nervous. What was he supposed to say? He never thought of what he would tell her once he got to her hive. His only priority was getting here at all. A bead of sweat slid down his cheek.

"Sollux told me you were having, uh, nightmares, and I just wanted to check up on how you were doing," He looked down on the floor. This entire thing was stupid! Why did he even come here? Embarrassed, Karkat tried to focus all his attention onto a blade of grass.

Terezi said nothing. The blade of grass suddenly seemed deadly. Karkat didn't move his eyes from it, afraid that if he did, somehow he would die.

"That Sollux! That information isn't for everyone to know!" Terezi stomped her foot. "But he helped me get over it a little. Thanks, Karkles! This was awfully nice for a grumpynubs like you! Hehehe!"

He turned away. "Yeah, whatever. Glad to see you're fucking fine." All this for nothing? Karkat glared down at the floor. Terezi was fine, and he had worried for nothing. The grumpy troll had prepared to leave when Terezi grabbed his wrist. Stunned, he turned around.

"Um, do you mind staying for a little while? After all, you came all this way, and I figured you could use some rest. I have to talk to you, anyway," Terezi nervously offered. She looked away.

Karkat stared at her. Terezi had never acted this way towards him. But he was curious to see what she had to tell him. Hesitantly, Karkat nodded. "Sure, I guess. Whatever floats your boat."

She beamed widely and dragged him to the platform of her pulley. "Don't be scared, this is perfectly safe! If a blind girl can do it, surely you can!"

"Jegus. I'm not scared," Karkat scowled at her. However, he couldn't help but nervously look down as Terezi pulled him up farther and farther off the ground. He tried to breathe normally. Goddamnit, this was a tall tree. How did Terezi stand being up so high? By the time the two trolls reached the entrance to her hive, Karkat was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Alrighty, we're here! Careful stepping down!" Terezi announced grandly. Karkat completely ignored what she said and jumped off the platform as fast as he could.


	5. Playdates

WALL FOUR:

SWITCH TO TEREZI PYROPE

Terezi yawned and stretched her lean arms high over her head.

Today was going to be a good day. She had a strong feeling that it would. Terezi sauntered out of her recuperacoon and went to go wash up. This sopor slime was disgusting to wake up in!

She chose a thin, black t-shirt and loose gray sweatpants for her outfit for the day. There was no need to dress fancily, she was going to spend the day in her house. Whimsically, Terezi grabbed one of her scalemates. It was her most evil scalemate, Senator Lemonsnout. She glared into its blank blue eyes.

"WELL WELL WELL. I must say, Senator, your plan was clever. If it wasn't for your careless mistake, you would have ALMOST gotten away with it. But I would have eventually caught you, for I am the sharpest legislator there is," Terezi grinned smugly. "Your wicked crime cost the life of a dear witness. Liaison Pumpkinsniffle will be avenged." With that, Terezi threw the scalemate across the room. It slammed into the wall with a satisfying thump. She walked up to Senator Lemonsnout with a merciless smirk. Lemonsnout's crime would call for much more punishment than a simple lecture, she thought to herself.

"Any last words, Senator? Before you are to be brutally hanged from my tree's dooming branches? You committed a horrible cri-" Terezi was interrupted by a commotion going on outside. She abandoned the murderous scalemate and went to investigate the noise outside her hive. Perhaps a murder was going on? A true legislator should always search for clues.

"…..THE FUCKING WINDOW ALREADY! AUUUGHHHH!" A voice bellowed. She leaned out the window and sniffed the air furiously. A faint waft of candy apples shrouded her nose. She could detect that smell from a mile away. Or more. It appeared that no other than Karkat Vantas was outside her hive! But what was he doing? Curiosity bubbled inside the blind troll's body. Terezi's ears pricked up. Soft thunks could be heard from where she was. There was also a smoky, earthy smell in the air. Rocks? Karkat was throwing rocks at her beautiful tree!

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW YOUR ROCKS, DUMPASS! I DO A LOT TO KEEP MY TREE NICE AND I DON'T WANT A GRUMPY TROLL RUINING IT!" She angrily shouted at him.

Karkat yelled back. "I WAS TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, FUCKASS. BUT YOUR WINDOWS WERE 200 FUCKING FEET OF THE FLOOR."

Oh? What could Karkat possibly want from her? The curiosity was at the bursting point. The temptation was too much. Terezi rushed out of her respiteblock and went on her trusty pulley. She was particularly proud of this invention. No one else had thought to make this. She was the smartest troll of them all! Then again, no one else had a hive as high up as hers, so they wouldn't need to build something like this, Terezi glumly thought as she lowered herself down onto the ground. It took ages to get down completely, but she hopped off the platform and bounced over to the grumpy troll. She playfully pointed a long finger at where she thought Karkat's nose was. "So, why are you here? Are you stalking me? That's so sweet, hehehe! And a bit creepy. Explain yourself!" Suddenly, Terezi detected a light scent of salt, but she decided to ignore it. It was probably just the smell of an animal's urine somewhere in the forest.

Karkat stumbled over his words. "Sollux told me you were having, uh, nightmares, and I just wanted to check up on how you were doing."

Terezi frowned. Her conversation from last night was meant to be confidential! She would somehow get Sollux later. She focused on the matter at hand. Why would a grumpynubs like Karkat be concerned about her? Despite her confusion, a warm tingling spread throughout her body. Terezi blushed at this feeling. Matespritship was still new to her, and she still felt awkward whenever one of them showed their affection for the other. But Karkat must never know how she was feeling! Terezi continued to act sly and playful for her pride's sake.

"That Sollux! That information isn't for everyone to know!" Terezi even paused to stomp her foot for effect. "But he helped me get over it a little. Thanks, Karkles! This was awfully nice for a grumpynubs like you! Hehehe!"

She heard Karkat turning around. "Yeah, whatever. Glad to see you're fucking fine." Terezi tilted her head. Was Karkat leaving? What did she do wrong? This was unacceptable! Terezi was bored, and she could not let her only playmate go! She tried to grab hold of Karkat's wrist, praying that she wouldn't miss. How awkward would THAT be? Luckily, Terezi felt solid skin in her hand. She silently smiled when she felt Karkat stop. She needed a strategy to get him to stay, otherwise he would probably get all pissy and leave.

"Um, do you mind staying for a little while? After all, you came all this way, and I figured you could use some rest. I have to talk to you, anyway," Terezi decided to play the shy card. This would put him in an uncomfortable position and force him to play with her! It was the perfect crime. She even pretended to nervously look away. What a great actor she was! Terezi was simply the best there was.

"Sure, I guess. Whatever floats your boat." Karkat mumbled. Terezi grinned widely, showing all her razor-sharp teeth. The plan had worked! Karkat had fallen into her play like a naïve little wriggler! She just knew he would be curious to know what she needed to tell him. Eagerly, Terezi took hold of Karkat's hand and pulled him to the platform of her pulley.

Just to piss him off, Terezi couldn't help but tease him. "Don't be scared, this is perfectly safe! If a blind girl can do it, surely you can!"

She stifled a laughter as she heard a growl coming from Karkat. "Jegus. I'm not scared."

Satisfied, Terezi began lifting the two of them farther and farther off the ground. A normal troll would find this to be hard work (with the exception of Equius), but Terezi's arms had gotten strong from doing this for sweeps. Terezi felt a wave of fear radiating from Karkat. Ohoho, so Karkat WAS scared of heights! she smirked to herself. The blind troll deliberately heaved them up as slowly as she could. It would be hilarious if Karkat had a nervous breakdown!

Terezi couldn't help but feel a little dejected when she reached the entrance to her hive. Her fun was over. At least she would have more fun later! She presented her hive in a pompous manner. "Alrighty, we're here! Careful stepping down!" The platform creaked menacingly as Karkat leaped off the platform to land safely on the tree. Terezi gripped one of the ropes firmly as she waited for the platform to stop wobbling. Karkat was certainly not very gentlemanly. It can't be helped, I guess, she thought to herself as she guided the angry troll into her hive. That was just one of the things that made Karkles special!


	6. Torn

RALKHG**. **Why are all my Sollux/Aradia chapters so short? D:

I'm sorry for all you people who enjoy this pairing. Let's hope this turns out happily later on! ; u ;

Please review! It's wonderful hearing what you have to say! I'm always open to improvement.

* * *

><p><strong>WALL FOUR:<strong>

**SWITCH TO ARADIA MEGIDO**

Aradia Megido was currently trying to squeeze her butt through her friend's window.  
>How embarrassing! She cursed to herself. Using all her willpower, she gave a final shove and landed abruptly onto the floor with a thud. Aradia saw Sollux's mismatched sneakers running her way.<p>

"Aradia, are you okay? Are you hurt? Sorry it's such a mess in here…" He stumbled worriedly.

Aradia just laughed. "Sollux, relax! I'm not made of glass, I'm okay. Stop fussing over me like you're my lusus!"

Sollux blushed furiously. "I-I wasn't…."

Aradia smiled and stood up. She embraced him in a warm hug. _Just relax, Sollux. _She thought silently. _I'm here.I'm not going to go away._

"Aradia….I'm sorry," He whispered painfully.

Aradia knew exactly what he was talking about. She was a bit shocked that he was still broken up about it. Did he care about her that much? She rested her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. You were manipulated."

"That doesn't change the fact that I killed you!" The psiioniic troll hissed. His shoulders heaved up and down.

Aradia, realizing that her moirail or possible matesprit had shed tears, let go. "Sollux…I'm perfectly fine. Don't feel bad. I'm not mad at you in the least. If anything, I should be mad at Vriska! She's the reason for my death. You were just unfortunate enough to be her puppet. So don't carry all this on your shoulders. Besides, I'm God Tier now! We can start fresh, and forget about all this. Now, I won't have to worry about dying and you won't have to worry about me being in danger."

She leaned in and kissed his lips, changing their relationship from moirails to matesprits in less than a second. Aradia felt less nervous when she felt Sollux return the kiss. The two trolls stood there, in the middle of the room. When the both of them were in dire need for air, Aradia broke away. "Don't you want to start fresh, Sollux?" she whispered. "Forget all this and start fresh?"

Sollux avoided her eyes. "It's not that simple, Aradia. This is a burden I can't escape. I'm not a wriggler anymore. I was still responsible for your death and it's my job to deal with the consequences."

"Then what are you going to do? Just sit around moping all the time? I'm right here in front of you, alive and well! I've reached fucking GOD TIER! When are you going to let go of the past and start living in the present?" Aradia screamed. She blinked, shocked of what had come out of her mouth. This was not going like she planned. Why was Sollux acting like this? Why did he think he was responsible? It was all Vriska's fault! Did Sollux not realize that they can start a new life together? Without all this sadness burdening them?

Sollux yelled with a hoarse voice. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, ARADIA. How could you? How do you think I feel? Of course, you wouldn't be mad, you didn't murder someone! At first, I blamed Vriska. But the real person to blame was myself. I was the one that failed to resist her powers. I was the one that ate the mind honey, and I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED YOU! You think it's all fine since you're alive again? Think again! All those feelings of sorrow and guilt I had never went away! They're still here, and your presence won't make them go away!"

Aradia struggled to keep her head high. Every word he said was a stab in her heart. "There should be no reason to feel guilty! How could you have resisted her powers? How? You can't fight MIND CONTROL! It's when someone controls your mind! How would you stop them? Sollux, I'm tired of this. Until you grow up and forget about the past, I don't think we should talk to each other." She bit back her tears.

Sollux's expression softened. "Aradia…"

It took all of Aradia's willpower not to turn around and wrap herself in his arms. He had to get over this. It was ridiculous how long he'd spent grieving over her! He was being so unreasonable! She dragged her feet to the window. "I'm leaving, Sollux. Good-bye."

"Aradia, I'm sorry!" His expression was full of pain and sorrow. She flew out of the window, tears caressing her smooth cheeks. "I'm sorry for making you deal with all of this, Sollux," she sobbed to herself as she climbed farther and farther away from his hive.

"I'm sorry."


	7. Acquaintances

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in so long!

Hopefully, this will make up for it! I've had this above my head for a while but I didn't quite know how to finish it. But I know what it feels like to wait for updates so I wrote as fast as I could! :D

Please review! It's always a pleasure seeing what you have to say about my story! Thank you, and enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>WALL FOUR:<strong>

**SWITCH TO KANAYA MARYAM  
><strong>

Kanaya was awakened by an irritable beeping noise. She attempted to drown out the sound by squishing deeper into the sopor slime she was sleeping in.

No luck.

_Trollian, how I despise you._ Kanaya growled to herself. Fed up with the noise, Kanaya stomped out of her recuperacoon to get it over with. Her face perked up when she saw who it was.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 9:47-

TT: Kanaya, are you available at the moment?

TT: Or are you occupied with some other business that I am intruding?

TT: Although, my matter is urgent and I highly doubt that whatever you are dealing with cannot wait.

TT: Oh, it seems that I was correct and you are indeed engaged in a different affair.

TT: How unfortunate, this was an issue that I needed to discuss with you personally.

GA: Good Morning Rose Lalonde

TT: As to you, Kanaya Maryam.

GA: Formalities Aside What Was It That Was So Imperative That You Felt The Need To Wake Me Up At Such An Early Hour

TT: Oh, were you still asleep? My apologies, I assumed that everyone was an early riser like me.

GA: It Amazes Me At How One Can Voluntarily Wake Up At Such Early Hours

GA: And Still Manage To Conduct Deeds With Vibrant Energy

GA: How Do You Do It

GA: Are You Not Tempted By Your Recuperacoon Beckoning You Back Into Its Enveloping Arms

GA: Where You Can Lay In A State Of Complete Tranquility And Comfort

TT: You're straying off-topic now, Kanaya.

GA: Oh I Apologize

GA: I Am Not Quite Fully Conscious Yet

GA: What Is This Predicament That You Speak Of

TT: I have discovered a new recent feature that was updated onto the Pesterchum chat server.

TT: Pesterchum users now have the ability to video chat.

GA: Video Chat

GA: I Am Not Quite Confident That I Understand What You Mean

TT: Video chatting is when you can chat with users and be able to see their faces.

TT: However, you must be obtaining a webcam and a microphone to be able to connect to the feature.

GA: How Are You Able To Do This

GA: What Are The Procedures

TT: Well, for starters, you require a webcam and a microphone, like I have mentioned before.

TT: Do you have one with you? It is most likely installed with your computer.

GA: How Do I Know That It Is Installed With My Computer

TT: There should be a lens somewhere on your monitor. It is usually on the top border of your screen.

TT: Have you located it yet?

Kanaya scanned her computer for any sign of a lens. Whatever was the Rose human rambling about? She failed to find a lens of any sort on her-. Oh! Kanaya backtracked. Lalonde was right; there was a small lens on the very center of the top of her monitor. She bent down to reply to the girl's question.

GA: Indeed I Have

GA: It Was At The Location Where You Predicted It To Be

TT: That step is settled then. Are you familiar with where your microphone is?

GA: Yes I Am

TT: Then we still need to learn how to connect to each other. Would you like to try it now?

Now? Kanaya bit her lip. For a reason she was not aware of, she was nervous. What would Rose think of her if she saw her face? Would she be disgusted with her long, protruding horns or her milky yellow eyes?

What if Kanaya lost the relationship between her and Rose? Rose was not the type to abandon friendship simply because of a shallow thing like appearances, was she? No, she trusted Rose. Rose was her friend and Kanaya knew by now that she was not a judgmental person. Why not go through with it? It would be a curious experience.

GA: Yes We Might As Well

GA: Although I Must Warn You We Trolls Do Not Have The Same Characteristics As Those of Humans

TT: What is your point? I am not one to judge by appearance. My opinion of you would not change whether you had oddly colored skin or numerous eyes.

That sent a enveloping warmth throughout Kanaya's body. Just as I thought! Kanaya chuckled to herself. Rose was much more mature than that. She had nothing to worry about.

GA: Thank You For Not Being Judgmental

GA: Am I Supposed To Execute Something From My Computer

TT: I have already examined the instructions, so I will connect first.

TT: That means that I will have the power to do certain things, for example I can ban users or invite other people into our chat.

GA: Oh I See That Is Quite A Privilege

TT: The person who begins the video chat is granted these benefits because they are in charge of the chat. All other users participating are considered "connectors".

GA: That Makes Sense That The Person With Authority Gets Certain Rights

GA: So I Will Be The Connector For This Chat

TT: Yes, you are correct. Please be patient; I am going to attempt to send you an invite.

Kanaya rested her chin in her delicate hands. She was quivering with excitement. Oh, this will be a great experience video chatting with Rose. It would almost be like talking to her face to face. Wait!

Kanaya scolded herself. You have just woken up! You look like a mess! She bustled around her respiteblock. Oh, I still have some sopor slime enveloping me! She fretted. Kanaya hurriedly went to go wash up. She desperately hoped that she had time. After taking the quickest shower every recorded, Kanaya darted to a mirror and started fixing her hair. Maybe a little lipstick won't hurt, she mumbled to herself as she applied a mesmerizing coat of jade green to her lips. Her wardrobifier swapped her pajamas to appropriate attire in a snap. Kanaya approved of her outfit; a velvet red dress that flowed to her feet, hugging her hips. A thick black sash was elegantly tied to her waist.

Kanaya was interrupted by a startling alarm tone. She had forgotten all about Rose's invite! The fashionable troll raced over to her computer. There was a small notice on her screen.

tentacleTherapist has invited you to her video chat!

Do you accept?

[**YES**] [**NO**]

_Here goes…_Kanaya took a deep breath and clicked Yes.

Her screen showed something new now. There were two boxes taking up most of her screen, and a small chat box below them. Slowly, the boxes changed and Rose's smiling face came into focus.

"Kanaya, are you able to hear me?" Kanaya's eyes widened. You could talk in video chat? Rose's voice sounded…elegant and composed. It was soothing to listen to. Voices sure do tell you about a person. How-

"Kanaya! Hello?"

Oh! Kanaya hurried to answer. "Yes, yes I can."

"Kanaya? Hold on, I must be doing something wrong."

Rose couldn't hear her? How depressing. Kanaya instead typed her response.

GA: I Can Hear You

GA: But I Dont Believe That You Could Hear Me

GA: Can You See Me

GA: My Box Isnt Showing My Face

She could see Rose looking at her screen. Her eyebrows furrowed. Rose began to type.

TT: You need to click something that enables your webcam to work.

TT: Go to "Options" and click "Visual Settings".

Kanaya did as she was told. A new notice popped up. It was for her webcam settings.

GA: A Notice Popped Up

GA: What Am I To Do Next

TT: Click "Connect to Webcam".

A moment later, Kanaya's box slowly went into focus and her cautious face took over.

"Try speaking, Kanaya," Rose offered.

Kanaya tentatively spoke up. "H-hello?"

"It worked. I can hear you! I must say, you don't look that entirely different from humans." Rose smiled.

"I hope I don't come off as mutant or monstrous to you," Kanaya looked down.

Rose shook her head. "Nonsense! You're actually quite beautiful, Kanaya."

Kanaya blushed, causing a jade green tint to form over her cheeks. "Thank you. You look quite attractive yourself. I guess humans aren't that bad, even if they don't have horns or gray skin."

Rose tilted her head. "Trolls possess gray skin? Why is it that you have whiter, paler skin then? It's also giving off a faint glow."

Kanaya stuttered. "I'm quite different from all the trolls, you see. Somehow, I became a rainbow drinker."

"I must ask, what is a rainbow drinker? Earth doesn't have that term," Rose asked curiously.

Kanaya struggled to find the right words. "It's when drinking one's blood enables a person to survive. I don't know how I became one…"

She expected a harsh reaction or fear from Rose. How else would you react to a rainbow drinker like her? The last thing Kanaya wanted was for Rose to fear her.

Rose just laughed. "That's quite interesting! I never thought they actually existed, so this fascinates me! What is it like being one? Surely, it's a rush!" Kanaya stared blankly. Rose wasn't frightened of her? She actually seemed intrigued. Kanaya was both relieved and a bit shocked that Rose liked such things.

"Well, I have drunken some blood since I became one, and the taste actually differs depending on the color of the blood. For example, a violet purple shade can taste of grapes, however a bluer color has the taste of berries. Other than that, it's not so different as being a normal person," She amiably chattered.

"How remarkable!" Rose widened her eyes. "I feel so ordinary compared to you, Kanaya. I'm just a boring, unappealing human, whereas you are not only a troll from a different planet, but a vampire! Or, I mean rainbow drinker."

Kanaya shook her head vigorously. "That is not true at all! You have exceptional potential as a human being, Rose! You're an expert on psychoanalysis, aren't you? You're also quite intelligent compared to your other friends. There was one in particular that acts quite foolish. What was his name….er…Jake? Josh?"

"You mean John? He's quite childish and silly, but he is a wonderful friend and a great leader. After all, he was the one that ended up reaching God Tier, was he not?" Rose laughed. Kanaya stared. Even Rose's laugh sounded like music. Kanaya decided to be brave and take the extra step.

"Rose? I feel the need to ask you something," She hesitated. Was this the right thing to do? Rose was a human after all.

Rose perked up. "Go ahead. I'll try to answer as best I can."

"Would you….would you consider being my matesprit?" Kanaya bit her lip after the last syllable. She did something wrong, she just knew it. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god-

"Of course, that would be an honor, Kanaya," Rose smiled kindly. Kanaya covered her mouth with her hands, although she was unable to hide the jade green blush surrounding her cheeks. Rose said yes? Kanaya was close to fainting with joy.

"Hold on!" Rose's eyes went to her screen, intently searching for something. Kanaya looked with interest. What could be so interesting on the screen? A new message popped up in her chat box.

**tentacleTherapist [TT] sent you a heart!**

Kanaya stared at the lavender words on her screen. This was surprisingly touching of Rose. She heard giggling from her speakers.

"I apologize if this gesture seems rude or offending, but I found this feature while browsing Pesterchum a while ago. I believed it was the right moment for it," Rose chuckled lightly.

Kanaya smiled. It would be a mannerly to send one back, of course! Did Trollian have the same feature? Kanaya clicked through the tabs in the chat. After delving in deep into the settings, Kanaya eventually found the emoticon tray and clicked on the heart.

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] sent tentacleTherapist [TT] a heart!**

After that, the two girls, one a human and one a troll, burst into a fit of laughter. How could Pesterchum have made an emoticon that fit the exact situation they were in? It was inconceivable! After a long episode of giggling, the two girls settled down.

"I wish I could chat more, Rose, but I must leave. Do you mind if I share this videochatting feature with my friends? I believe some of them would like to communicate with your human acquaintances this way." Kanaya said.

Rose's eyebrows squinted together. "Oh, how unfortunate! I hope we can converse some other time then. I don't mind at all, Kanaya! This feature is for everyone to use, and I don't want to steal them of their chance to see my friends. I recall some romantic relationships between some of your friends and mine. Is that true?"

"Oh, indeed! You would not believe the drama going on between the other trolls! It's such a drag being involved in it, but at the same time amusing. Now I must go, Rose! Farewell! It was nice talking to you like this!" Kanaya waved at her webcam.

Rose waved back. "Good-bye, Kanaya!"

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased being pestered by tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:13-


	8. Piles and Mounds

Eek! Sorry guys! ;_; I haven't updated in like what. A month? I've been so busy with homework and tests and I've also started running an ask blog! If you want to know what it is, just ask me! ;D

Sorry for the few people who actually like this fanfic, but I'm thinking of quitting it. It's not going anywhere and I can't think of a concrete plot. So consider this the last chapter for this fanfic? I may write another entirely new one if I'm up for it. But maybe. x_x

* * *

><p><strong>WALL FOUR:<strong>

**SWITCH TO KARKAT VANTAS**

Karkat Vantas's eyes hungrily feasted on every single detail of Terezi's vibrant hive. It was packed to the brim with brilliant colors. It took a lot of willpower not to be rude and shield his eyes from the brightness. Karkat hated colors. He hated anything that had more than two colors on it. Colors reminded him of the hemospectrum, something that constantly reminded him of how much of a freak he was. His expression darkened at the thought. Karkat hissed to himself. Fuck the hemospectrum.

"So, what do you think of my respiteblock? Paradise or what?" Terezi sharply elbowed Karkat in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. "Hehehe, don't you just love all the delicious colors?"

Karkat tenderly massaged his bruising chest. "No, I hate it. It looks like a fairy ate too much shit for lunch and barfed it all up into your hive."

"Don't be such a grumpynubs! I spent a lot of time decorating. Besides, I need to smell my way around here, so these colors allow me to have a clear route in my head!" Terezi grinned, showing all her sharp crocodile teeth.

As Terezi delved into a long, detailed explanation of how she finds her way around her hive, Karkat began to tune out her loud voice and started to explore her respiteblock. He grimaced. Colors, colors, and more colors. Why did Terezi have to be obsessed with colors so much? He mildly understood the concept of "smelling out a path hehehe", but he couldn't stand it.

"Karkat! Weren't you listening? Do you even know what I'm talking about?" Terezi glared.

Karkat spun around, nearly bumping into one of her plush scalemates. "Oh, huh? Er, of course. Smelling your way around here. Fascinating." He mumbled.

Terezi raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "EERRRRNCK! Wrong! I asked you a question, dumbass! I said, what's your favorite color in all of paradox space?" She spread her arms out wide in a circle to emphasize how vast paradox space was.

Karkat spat. "Black. Gray. Anything that won't fucking blind someone." _Any color that's not on the hemospectrum either, _he thought to himself.

"Those are bland, disgusting colors! Chosen by a bland troll!" Terezi tutted. "I like all the colors! All of them! But do you know what I absolutely love the most?" She suddenly leaned in closer, inches from Karkat's face.

"Candy apple red!" She giggled. Karkat froze for a minute. He knew exactly what she meant, and she knew he knew what she was implying. He glared at her, enraged. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I told you to never mention that again! I already know that I'm a fucking mutant. I don't need you to remind me that I am!"

Terezi frowned, clearly offended. "I don't think you understand what I mean, Karkles. Didn't you hear me? I said I like candy apple red the most!"

"Of course I fucking heard what you said. What the fuck do you mean by-" Karkat's flow of swear words were quenched by Terezi's delicate lips. His anger drifted away and was replaced by utter shock. How was he to respond? He couldn't just leave her like this! Karkat's insides did an acrobatic fucking pirouette as he awkwardly returned the kiss. The two trolls continued kissing, growing more passionate and energetic. Karkat wrapped his hand in Terezi's soft, dark hair. The blind troll gripped his back firmly, digging her nails into his fuzzy sweater. They only stopped every few minutes to gasp for air before embracing each other with their lips. After both were a few seconds close to passing out, they collapsed onto a bed of pillows and scalemates, all vibrant with color.

The two trolls said nothing for a while. The moment they just had was a bit overwhelming and Karkat needed to process it all in his head. He just had a sloppy makeout with Terezi Pyrope. No one must know about this, he thought to himself. This was a completely obvious statement. If what he just had with her leaked out, Karkat's life would be ruined. But…Karkat blushed. He had enjoyed that. He had enjoyed it so very much, and every nerve in his body was craving for more. What was wrong with him? He wanted to scream at himself.

Terezi turned around to face her matesprit. "Candy apple red is my favorite…" She sang softly.

Karkat stopped himself from going into an all-out rage fest. This time, he knew what she meant. "That's fucking stupid. Teal is so much more appealing than red." He muttered.

Terezi giggled. "Are you sure about that? After all, red is the color for the flushed quadrant!"

"It's also the color of my retarded blood," Karkat shot back.

"All the more to love red! Red smells delicious! Like candy apples, hehehehe!" The blind troll smiled. He lightly gave her dainty nose a small peck. _Please don't let this moment pass. Let it last forever._ Karkat pleaded, to whom he did not know. He suddenly remembered something vitally important.

"Terezi, what was it you wanted to tell me? The reason I came here in the first place?" He asked.

Terezi nuzzled in deeper into Karkat's cozy sweater. "Hmm? Oh, that! I just said that so you would want to come in and I could play with you! Hehehe. Sorry!"

"What? That was fucking cheap, Pyrope. No one can beat you in a manipulate-off, apparently," Karkat tried his best to sound annoyed and pissed, but he was too content to succeed. He just wanted to lie in this atrociously colorful pile with her forever.

"I'm simply the best there is! Way better than Vriska!" Terezi grinned, flashing her teeth.

Karkat remembered what Sollux told him. "Oh, yeah. You're not scarred for life or anything, are you? You have any more nightmares, you better let me fucking know. I swear, if you start talking to Sollux for things like that, I will conjure up all the rage and hate stewing in my soul and start rampaging around Alternia like a fucking monster out to wreak havoc. The wrigglers will be so terrified of me, and you will wish that you had never made a sound in front of that psionic bastard. Everyone will be-"

Terezi silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh, stop it. We all know that won't happen. Haven't I given you enough proof that I won't ditch you for another matesprit?"

"No, you have not. In fact, now I am even more certain that you will go and run off with another troll. Nice job, Terezi. Way to make things fucking better for yourself," Karkat complained stubbornly.

Terezi smirked. She leaned in and kissed him more zealously. This time, Karkat held her until he was satisfied enough to let her go. "How about now?" She grinned.

Karkat blushed and looked away. "Maybe. For now, I shall believe that you will be a faithful matesprit. But not for long." _Oh, you are so milking it._ He smugly said to himself.

To his disappointment, Terezi sat up and stretched. Sighing, Karkat reluctantly heaved himself off of the pillow pile and dusted the lint of his clothes. Terezi looked up at him.

"I guess it's just a troll thing how we naturally reveal our feelings in piles of assorted items," She tilted her head.

"That's because piles are the best fucking places to do it. If you want to spill out your feelings or have sloppy makeouts, why not on a pile of fucking pillows and stuffed dragon dolls?" Karkat said sarcastically.

Terezi grinned widely. "Good point, nubby. My mound of scalemates is rather comfortable."

Karkat tried to stifle a yawn, but to his utter horror, it escaped his lips in a big huff. Terezi raised an arched eyebrow. Desperately, he covered his open mouth with his hand.

"Am I that boring that you have to yawn right in front of me?" She remarked drily.

Karkat widened his eyes. "No, of course not! You're never boring. In fact, you're unpredictable and spontaneous, much to my utter annoyance."

"Then why are you yawning? It obviously means that-" Terezi stopped herself. After a few seconds, she looked up at Karkat with a malicious grin. "You must be tired, Karkles! When's the last time you slept?"

Oblivious to Terezi's hatching plan, Karkat shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's hard to fucking remember what with everything that's happened."

Karkat felt a tight grip on his arm. He looked down to see a grinning Terezi pulling him back down into the scalemates pile. Karkat faceplanted into a yellow plush dragon.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TEREGGTFFHGT," Karkat screamed. He felt his matesprit squirm closer to him.

"You need your rest, Karkat! So sleep!" Terezi giggled.

Karkat rolled forward to look her in the eye. "What, right now? That's fucking retarded, Terezi. I don't have time to sleep."

"Well, you had time to walk all the way to my hive, didn't you? This is your consequence for doing that! One free nap in a fluffy pile of scalemates, courtesy of yours truly!" She stuck out a tongue. Karkat sighed in defeat. Fine, he decided. I'll get a little shut-eye if it'll make that manipulative psychopath happy. Despite Karkat's resistance, he drifted off to sleep after he closed his eyes for a minute.


End file.
